CID
by Gelbe Schafe
Summary: HOLES I rated this R 'cause I'm not sure which rating it should be 'Bout Zig & Magnet take off of A Shovel War by drowchild Now also steering towards Squid and XRay ..... NOT a slash!
1. Steal the Truck and Get Away

_Movies » Miscellaneous Movies » A Shovel War   
Author: **drowchild  
**PG-13 - English - General - Publish date: 05-18-03 - story id: 1349335  
_  
Thanks **drowchild **for allowing me to post up my idea from your story _A Shovel War_. The ID of it is above.  
(the two stories don't really mix together perfectly)  
  


----------------------------  
**   
**

Zigzag looked around nervously.   
  
I'm in control of this camp! X-Ray yelled over the noise of the verbally fighting campers.   
  
Yeah, and why should you be? asked a camper from A tent.   
  
'Cause I said so! X-Ray yelled.   
  
Well, you ain't gonna be sayin' much anymore, said a camper from C tent. He jumped X-Ray and the two went down fighting.   
  
This started a whole new fight. Every started hitting somebody, and the Wreck Room become more ruined.   
  
Zig was curled up in a corner. Watching.   
  
He was scared.   
  
For the first time in a long time, he was really, truly scared. Sure, he had been freaked when he had almost shot X-Ray and killed that counselor.   
  
But now was worse.   
  
Don't you dare touch any sort of weapon, X-Ray had told him. It might end in disaster.  
  
Yeah man, be careful, Magnet had said.   
  
Now Zig couldn't see any of his friends. They were lost among the fight.   
  
Suddenly something hit against his foot.   
  
He looked down.   
  
Zig swallowed.   
  
It was a pistol. Where had it come from? He didn't know. Someone most have dropped it.   
  
With shaky hands Zigzag reached for the gun. The metal was cold, even though the room suddenly seemed to flair up with heat.   
  
Squid noticed Zig sitting there and staring at the pistol.   
  
Zig, put it down!   
  
Zigzag looked up. He stood. Stay away from me!  
  
Squid took a step closer.   
  
Everything else in the room seemed to drown out. It was only Squid and Zigzag now.   
  
I said stay away! Zig yelled.   
  
His shaky hand held up the pistol.   
  
Squid took another step closer. Zig, just put it down. You don't need to use it.   
  
Says who? Zig demanded as Squid stepped closer yet. One more step and this bullet goes right through you!   
  
Squid stopped.   
  
Zig raised the gun to Squid's chest level. Stay away.   
  
He began backing up to the door, staying clear of the people fighting in the middle of the room.   
  
Squid followed him.  
  
Just lay the gun aside, Zigzag, Squid said.   
  
So that you can turn it on me? Yeah right! Zig yelled. Back away now Squid. Just back away. Leave me alone.  
  
Squid took one last step forward. Zig, please, just put it down.  
  
Zigzag was shaking all over.  
  
He couldn't keep the gun straight.   
  
He tried to steady it by using both hands, but that didn't work either.   
  
He cocked it.   
  
One more step, Squid, I'm warning you, Zig spat out after a few moments. I can't stand you this close to me!   
  
Squid did stop. All right, I won't come closer.  
  
Zig's eyes were crazy looking. Squid was now close enough to see that. He swallowed.   
  
He reached out a hand to take the gun from Zigzag. Zig didn't move, but watched Squid's hand as if he was a rattlesnake.   
  
Right before Squid could pull the pistol from Zig's hands, it fired.   
  
Squid was sent several feet back.   
  
He slammed into the floor and got knocked out.   
  
Suddenly everything else in the room came flooding back to Zigzag.   
  
The noise was unbearable. The heat too intense. Everything was going crazy.   
  
His eyes watered.   
  
Looking up Zig saw the motionless body of Squid.   
  
I killed him, he mumbled. I killed him!   
  
He screamed and threw the gun from him.   
  
Zig, what'd you do? asked Armpit, seeing the scene.   
  
Hey man, go easy on him, Magnet suddenly said.   
  
Zigzag turned his attention to them. I didn't mean to! he cried.   
  
He was scared. Truly scared. Too scared. Much, much, much too frightened.   
  
Armpit and Magnet had gotten into a fight.   
  
He just said he didn't mean to! Magnet yelled. I bet Squid ain't even dead!  
  
Look at him! Armpit yelled back. Does he look alive to you?   
  
Why don't you go check, Stinky? Magnet screamed so loud most of the other campers turned to look.   
  
Magnet grabbed a rifle from someone and pointed it at Armpit.   
  
Go on, he said. Go see if Squid's alive or not.   
  
Armpit backed away, towards Squid.   
  
Magnet then grabbed the pistol off the floor. He made sure the guns were loaded.   
  
Come on Zigzag, he said. We're leaving.  
  
He backed out the door with Zig.   
  
What did I do, Magnet? Zig asked.   
  
Something you shouldn't have done, Magnet scolded. Now shut up and get to the water truck and wire it.  
  
I can't, Zigzag said.   
  
Blue wire to yellow wire, Magnet answered. Hurry up before they come here after us!  
  
There were shouts of Magnet and Zig's names.   
  
Zigzag hurried to the truck and tried to wire it.   
  
He was too shaky.   
  
Finally he got the car started.   
  
Moving over to the passenger's seat, Zig allowed Magnet to get into the driver's.   
  
Where we going? Zig asked.   
  
Magnet didn't answer, but stepped on the gas peddle.   
  
X-Ray ran out of the Wreck Room. Get back here! he yelled.   
  
Zig leaned out the window and looked back.   
  
I killed him, Magnet, he said in a low voice.  
  
Killed who? Magnet demanded.   
  
  
  
No you didn't man, your shot got him in the shoulder. I saw it all.   
  
I'm sorry.  
  
For what?  
  
For being crazy.  
  
I don't care if you're crazy or sane, Zig, we're friends.   
  
  
  
For what?  
  
For sayin' that.  
  



	2. Get Me Out'a Oklahoma!

Eventually Zig fell asleep. When he awoke Magnet was sleeping at the wheel, slumped over it.   
  
Of course the truck was stopped.   
  
Magnet looked exhausted. As if he had been driving for too long.   
  
Hey, Magnet, Zig said, shaking his shoulder.   
  
Magnet answered, not moving.   
  
Where are we? asked Zig.   
  
Magnet stayed quiet.   
  
Zigzag figured he'd fallen asleep.   
  
We crossed the Texas border, Magnet answered drowsily.   
  
Crossed it where?   
  
Magnet sat up.   
  
How long have I been sleeping?  
  
It's more a question of how long have I been driving? Magnet yawned. He flashed his teeth in the early morning light. I'm more tired than back at Green Lake.   
  
Do you know how many miles we've traveled?   
  
Enough to be away. Let's get going again.   
  
Where we going?   
  
What does it matter. We have no drink or food or shelter. Nothing but what we carry and this truck. There isn't anywhere we can't go if we want to.   
  
Sounds cool.  
  
Magnet wired the car again. We'll have to get some gas soon.   
  
I guessed that much.  
  
About a hundred miles 'til empty.  
  
  
  
  
  
A little.  
  
Then sleep some more.  
  
Zig nodded. Soon he was sleeping again, and dreaming of rain pattering on the roof and his mom humming to him.   
  
He awoke with a start.   
  
The radio was on, but only static was coming through it.  
  
Magnet was gone.   
  
The truck was by the side of the road, outside a town.   
  
Zigzag looked around for Magnet, but he seemed to have disappeared.   
  
Zig played with the radio tune dial until he found some cheesy country music.   
  
He left it on to drown out the silence.   
  
Magnet said suddenly.   
  
Zig jumped. Hey. Where you been?   
  
Had to take a leak, Magnet smiled. He climbed back into the truck.  
  
Why not wait until we got that town?   
  
'Cause I really had to go.  
  
Zig laughed.   
  
Your laugh is good; you should laugh more.  
  
  
  
But then again, there isn't much to laugh about, is there?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Say something in Spanish.  
  
  
  
It sounds interesting.   
  
What do you want me to say?   
  
Um . . . cat. Say cat.  
  
  
  
Zig laughed again.   
  
Magnet smiled. What's so funny about that?  
  
It's just funny. Zig tried to say it, but it sounded funny. I can't say that right.  
  
You don't have the accent right, Magnet said.   
  
He parked the truck at a small building. It appeared to be a small diner, and there was a help needed sign in the window.   
  
Let's go see what they need help with, Magnet said.   
  
He hopped from the truck.   
  
Zig followed. I don't wanna wash dishes, he whined.   
  
You will if you have to.  
  
  
  
They were hired.   
  
No questions asked.   
  
And they had to wash dishes;  
  
wash floors;  
  
peel potatoes;  
  
chop carrots;  
  
serve;  
  
and clean table tops.   
  
Over all, they each made fifty bucks after several hours.   
  
They climbed back into the truck and swerved away.   
  
The town was soon behind them.   
  
This should take us out'a Oklahoma, Magnet said.  
  
What's after Oklahoma? asked Zigzag.  
  
Magnet shrugged. I dunno. I wanted to go to New Mexico, but I went the wrong way, and I'm not turning back now.  
  
New Mexico? Why?  
  
Close to home.  
  
  
  
Okay, not really.  
  
Why then?  
  
Well, never been there before.  
  
  
  
Interesting conversations.  
  
  
  
Weird ones.  
  
Say that again.  
  
Weird ones.  
  
They both laughed.   
  
Man, you should laugh more too, Zig informed Magnet.   
  
Magnet smiled broadly. Never gotten that complement.  
  
Zig shrugged.   
  



	3. Don't Fall Asleep, Zig!

2 shout outs:   
  
( CID Chapter: 2)  
incubus4lotr11   
Oi! I likey likey! can they meet me? And I can party with Zig and Maggy?  
lol. I'm weird, I know.  
But that would be cute to introduce more characters...like one named Christy...lol ;)  
UPDATE SON!  
  
**^_^ This made me laugh. More characters are going to be introduced (sometime...). Haha, I'll think bout your offer. ~_^ Hmm. A girl named Christy....  
**  
------------  
( CID Chapter: 2)  
slvrfng  
  
Interesting. I love this story! It's great! The characters aren't out of...character. Update soon! This kinda feels like a long story...  
  
**You don't know how happy you just made me feel! ^___^ That the characters aren't out of character makes me just so glad. Do they really seem like Magnet and Zigzag? I hope so. *dances* Thanks so, so much for the review!   
**

--  


This one is short! Haha. Hope you like it! Please tell me what yeh think!   


---------------  
--------------------------------------------  


  
I'm getting hungry, Zig said about three hours later. I haven't eaten in so long.  
  
You can wait, Magnt said.   
  
Zig studied him.   
  
_You look more hungry than I feel. Are you sure you're all right, Magnet? You look tired, and sick. Maybe you should stop driving and take a rest. I can drive, you know.  
  
_  
  
  
  
Stop and rest.  
  
Zig's voice was a little shaky.   
  
  
  
You look like you need it.  
  
A few more miles.  
  
  
  
Yeah. I can make it.  
  
If you need rest, stop and sleep.  
  
  
  
Then Zig did something he shouldn't have done.   
  
He fell asleep.   
  


  
--------------------------------------------  
---------------  
DUN DUN DUN!!!  
--  



	4. And So He Screamed

The second song part in here is from an actual song, but I can't remember the title or singer _ Ugh.  
  
Be warned, this is another cliff hanger. Muahahaa.   
  
Thanks for the reviews. Only 6, but hey, better than none, right?   
  
Story:  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Zig had a dream again.   
  
The rain on the roof, his mother humming.   
  
Then...  
  
A loud crunch,  
  
Like two station wagons slamming together.   
  
Zig was jolted awake this time.   
  
He couldn't understand what he was seeing at first.   
  
Finally his head cleared.   
  
A slow, squeaky sound came to him.   
  
He got the image of a tire slowly, slowly turning.   
  
His eyesight became clear again.   
  
_There was the rain, running down the windshield.   
But the windshield wasn't right.   
Something was wrong, and I could feel it,  
But I was too scared to look.   
A voice told me that I was all right,  
That I was okay.   
Something said, Get out'a that car,  
And just stay away.   
_  
Zig heard on the radio.   
  
It was only too creepy.   
  
There was rain on the truck's windshield, but there was something odd about it.   
  
Not the rain,  
  
But the windshield.   
  
Then he realized.   
  
It was upside down.   
  
He undid his seat belt and fell onto the hood of the car.   
  
Zig rushed out of the car, leaving the door open.  
  
The sad music from the radio was driving him nuts already.   
  
He closed his eyes.   
  
It was a dream.   
  
He was still dreaming.   
  
Wasn't he?   
  
Oh, please, he was!  
  
It was a dream.   
  
The truck was right side up, parked by the road, and he and Magnet were safely there, sleeping.   
  
On the radio, the song changed.  
  
_Screeching tires,  
The busting glass,  
The painful scream I heard last.  
  
_Zig turned out the sounds.   
  
He was okay, but what about Magnet?   
  
_Get out'a that car, and just stay away._  
  
What am I going to do? Zig said. I can't look. I'm too scared to look.   
  
He walked to the other side of the road and sat there, his back on the truck.   
  
Slowly the boy rocked back and forth.   
  
He wondered how he had missed it all, the truck veering to the side, tumbling over.   
  
How could he have slept through it all?   
  
Or, maybe, he couldn't remember it because he'd been knocked on the head or something.   
  
Slowly he tried to remember back.   
  
His eyes had been partly open when he had warned Magnet to park if he needed sleep. Then, that was it.  
  
Everything after that was his dream.   
  
His mother humming, the rain on the roof.   
  
It didn't make sense.   
  
The music from the truck was a dull drone, he was too faraway to hear it loudly enough to make out any words.   
  
Maybe it was better that way.   
  
Swallowing Zigzag got up and slowly walked back to the truck.   
  
It was an instrumental playing.   
  
No words.  
  
Taking a breath Zig kneeled down to look through the windshield at Magnet.   
  
He screamed.   



	5. Where'd You Go? !

--------------------------------------------   
Zig fell backwards and scrambled away from the vehicle.   
Taking several deep breaths he tried to calm himself.   
After several minutes he went back to the truck and looked inside via the passenger side door.   
As he had thought.   
Magnet was gone.   
-------------------------------------------- 


	6. Stop n Sleep

--------------------------------------------   
He checked the whole inside of the truck.   
  
Sure enough, Magnet was truly gone.   
  
Zig noticed that the driver side door was open.  
  
How had he missed that?   
  
he called out. Magnet, where are you?  
  
I thought you'd never ask.  
  
Zigzag slid into the ditch.   
  
Where are you?  
  
By the side of the car, answered Magnet.  
  
Zig found him easily enough.   
  
How the hell did you come out?   
  
Magnet managed a weak smile.   
  
I have no idea.   
  
He had crawled out from under the truck.   
  
The ditch saved my life, Magnet said after a few moments.  
  
How do we get around now? Zig asked, sitting beside him.   
  
We have to flip it over.  
  
  
  
Haven't figured that out yet.  
  
The two moved to the road and looked at the truck.   
  
Push it over into the ditch, Magnet thought out loud.   
  
Let's give it a try, agreed Zigzag.  
  
With all the strength they had left, the two boys pushed on the rear-end of the truck.   
  
It slid forward a little.  
  
Then they got under the body and pushed up and over.   
  
With a groaning sound of metal and a scraping of dirt, the truck flipped itself right-side-up.  
  
On the road again, Zig mumbled once they were in the truck and out on the road once more. Next time I say so, you stop and rest. Got me?   
  
Magnet nodded. Loud and clear.  
  
  
  
I am.  
  
Really sure?  
  
  
  
Good. So stop and rest . . . right . . . here.  
  
Magnet pulled over into a resting area. Aight, but I don't wanna stay here long.  
  
Zig nodded.   
  
Soon they were both sleeping.   
  
Outside it was still raining, the soft pitter-batter of it on the roof lulling them both into realms of sleep.   
  



	7. A Girl Named Christy

^_^ Here's something new! A girl named Christy.... DUN DUN dun! OKay, I'll stop with that. Enjoy this chapter, please review. Anything is at least slightly welcome.... x_X 

--------------------------------------------  
  
Magnet awoke slowly.   
  
The truck's seat was comfortable.   
  
He wanted to stay asleep.   
  
Just a little longer . . .   
  
Finally he opened his eyes.   
  
  
  
He was on the passenger side seat.   
  
Zigzag was driving.   
  
Zig smiled.   
  
'Bout time you should wake up.  
  
  
  
You've been out for more than ten hours, Magnet.  
  
Magnet sighed.   
  
Stressed, I guess.  
  
  
  
Where are we now, Zig?   
  
I missed the signs.  
  
  
  
But we're out of Okie.   
  
  
  
That's what people were called during the Dust Bowl in the, um, nineteen-forties, I think, when they were flocking from Oklahoma because the land was all, well, dead.  
  
Magnet smiled.  
  
Paid attention in history class, Zig?  
  
Zig shrugged.   
  
  
  
Same here.  
  
Just a random fact.  
  
Magnet laughed.   
  
  
  
They fell silent.   
  
Neither spoke for a long time.   
  
The radio was playing classical music,  
  
but neither felt the need to change it.   
  
Just where are we going? Zig asked once they entered a city.   
  
No clue.   
  
Zig drove around.   
  
How the hell do I get out of here? he yelled.   
  
Magnet sat straight up.   
  
He had dosed off.   
  
Take it easy Zig.  
  
Zigzag honked the horn at some people crossing the street.   
  
They're all so damn slow!  
  
One of them,   
  
a girl around their own age,  
  
stopped and looked at them.   
  
She walked over and leaned in through Zigzag's window.   
  
What're you going? she asked.   
  
Zig looked at Magnet.  
  
He only shrugged.   
  
Where you going? Zig repeated.   
  
Hey, let me get you out of here, the girl offered.   
  
Zig looked at Magnet again.   
  
Magnet said.   
  
Zig scooted over and the girl climbed in.  
  
See now, you've entered in the totally wrong direction, she said.   
  
With a few quick and easy turns and twists,   
  
the truck was back on the free road.   
  
That's all that's to it, the girl said.   
  
Zig had fallen asleep on her shoulder.  
  
Magnet was half past out.   
  
She smiled.   
  
I guess you guys won't mind if I just keep driving, will you? the girl chuckled.   
  
'Course you won't.  
**  
**


	8. Q helps Squid

**sixstars** -- you wanna see what's happened to Squiddy? Here yeh go! ^_^ Eat up.   
_Christy_ -- I'm actually glad you allowed me the idea of, well, you! LoL. Thanks.   
**BIGHolesFaNaTiC** -- muahahahaha, be sure to read chapter 9! ~_^ 

And thanks to all others who review! That's really what keeps me writing and updating. 

--------------------------------------------  
  
--Back at Camp, right after Magnet and Zigzag stole the truck--  
  
X-Ray watched the water truck leave in a cloud of dust.   
  
Look at that, someone mumbled from behind him.  
  
He rolled his eyes and turned around,  
  
knocking the person out of his way.  
  
Is he alive? X asked Armpit,  
  
who was kneeling next to the fallen Squid.  
  
I think he is, Pit answered. But I'm not good at this stuff.  
  
There was a weird silence in the room.  
  
Not that awkward silence.   
  
But silence,  
  
as if everyone had stopped moving.  
  
Stopped breathing.  
  
No one had thought of actually using a gun,  
  
because they all knew  
  
none of them had the   
  
guts  
  
to shot someone else.  
  
But Zigzag had.   
  
X-Ray checked Squid's pulse,   
  
in that area between the collar bones.   
  
If he's alive, X said, it's only slightly.  
  
Where was he shot, man? a guy asked.   
  
X-Ray glared at him.  
  
I dunno, where that large red stain is, perhaps?   
  
He carefully picked Squid up over one shoulder,  
  
slightly surprised by his weight,  
  
and walked out of the room.   
  
A kid named Q  
  
approached D-tent after X,  
  
with Armpit behind him,  
  
had disappeared into it  
  
with Squid.   
  
Excuse me, he said boldly.   
  
X glared at him.   
  
I think I can help your friend, said Q.  
  
Pit asked.   
  
the kid said, you do want to remove the bullet, clean up the wound, and seal it, and then cover it. Don't you?   
  
X-Ray sat on his cot. Go ahead.  
  
Armpit edged out of the tent and went back to the Wreck Room,   
  
just to keep an eye on things.   
  
Q quickly measured up where the wound was.   
  
he said,  
  
that kid, Zigzag, has good aim. That bullet took Squid right in the shoulder. Square center. How ironic.  
  
Get to the point, X growled.   
  
Q stood up. Get his shirt off.   
  
Then he left to get the stuff he needed from the counselor's office.  
  
X-Ray stared after him.   
  
If you think I'm undressing him, he mumbled, you're a crazy loon freak shithead.   
  
He looked at Squid,   
  
then after Q.  
  
Dammit kid, hurry up, he grumbled.   
  
Q came back not much later.   
  
Why didn't you- he started, then sighed.   
  
asked X.  
  
You're too scared of your image to help your friend, said Q, laying his stuff out on an empty cot.   
  
X-Ray stood up, ready to hit the kid in the face,  
  
but then his want to help Squid,  
  
his best friend,   
  
overcame that.   
  
he grumbled and went to work getting Squid's shirt off.   
  
But yet he was glad that no one came around while he was doing that.  
  
You never knew what people might be thinking, even if it was to save someone's life.   
  
Thank you, Q said and started dabbing at the wound with a wet cloth.  
  
Hand me the tweezers, he told X-Ray.   
  
X gave them over.   
  
He actually winced as Q removed the small bullet from Squid's shoulder.   
  
Damn lucky that wasn't a shot gun, Q said to X. Especially if it had been buckshot.  
  
X-Ray didn't know much about guns.  
  
  
  
Dangerous stuff, said Q, still cleaning up the wound. If he had been shot with that, most of his shoulder would be gone right now. Most likely he'd have lost his arm. Perhaps part of his head as well. Most likely. Yeah, well, he wouldn't be here right now.  
  
X-Ray's eyes widened.   
  
Squid,  
  
dead?  
  
Torn apart?   
  
Even though Zigzag was his friend too,  
  
X-Ray figured he would have torn the guy's jugular out for killing Squid.   
  
Q said, standing up.   
  
X-Ray snapped back to reality.  
  
I think he'll be fine, Q was saying while picking up all his things. Just don't bother him until he wakes up, aight?  
  
X nodded.  
  
Q left.   
  
X . . .   
  
Q . . .   
  
  
X-Ray wondered if the kid's name meant something,  
  
like X was short for X-Ray.  
  
Q . . .  
  
Huh.   
  
He looked at Squid,  
  
shirtless,  
  
and got the sudden feeling his friend was being over exposed.   
  
X took Squid's shirt and laid it on his chest.   
  
Slightly better.  
  
Maybe.   
  
Wonder where Magnet and Zigzag are by now.  
  
He sat in silence for a long time.  
  
Sheesh.  
  
They might as well be all the way to Oklahoma.   
  
Little did he know how right he was.  



	9. Ocean Fright: One: Pulled

^_^ Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad people like this story :)   
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hannah,  
  
as her name was,  
  
didn't drive, so they spilt that three ways,  
  
but everything else was split four ways.   
  
She suggested they go straight for the east coast.  
  
Everyone else agreed.   
  
Magnet and Zigzag would like to see the ocean,  
  
since they hadn't seen it in such a long time.   
  
They went through West Virginia   
  
and then Virginia.   
  
They went all the way to the ocean, of course.   
  
After saving some money they got a cheap room at a cheap hotel.   
  
While the girls were talking  
  
Magnet and Zigzag decided to go see how the ocean was.   
  
"Hey, Zig, how's this feel?" Magnet asked.  
  
He splashed the water in his friend's face.   
  
Zigzag laughed and splashed him back.   
  
"It's cold!"   
  
"No duh," Magnet said.   
  
"So, jump in!"  
  
Zigzag dove into the cold ocean water and began swimming out.   
  
Magnet jumped in after him.   
  
"Don't go out too deep," he warned.   
  
"I'm not," Zig answered.   
  
Magnet then got the weird feeling that he was being pulled along....   



End file.
